First Love
by Prinsass 1
Summary: Kono and Adam meet as teenagers, finding there way in a relationship frowned upon by others. Overcoming unplanned situations, a dealing with the disappointment of their family. They have each other but will they regain there loved ones, can Adam win them over?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I havent finished reasons, I will but I wanted to start this.**

 **Chapter 1**

Kono sat at the table, an empty milkshake and another half empty in front of her. She leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table as she sucked more of the cold shake up the straw. She had been sat alone for just over an hour. She kept looking at her phone hoping a message would pop up but it didn't. Ben had asked her on a date, said he would meet her at the diner for dinner and shakes. But he didn't show. It didn't matter how confident Kono was, part of her longed for a guy to want to date her, want to take her out and show her off. She had never had a boyfriend, never been kissed. Everyone at school assumed Kono had been with guys before, it was a common misconception of surfers. Something about them wandering about all day in skimpy bikinis, and spending competitions season and the surf club. But Kono hadn't. Her mum had been the girl that had loads of guys and didn't want that for Kono. Kono understood, she wasn't really interested in guys for a long time, she wanted to surf and build her career but she was nearly 17 and began to think something was wrong with her. Kono sipped some more milkshake, sighing as she realised she had been stood up. She was embarrassed by the sympathetic looks from staff, and was about to leave when a group of guys from school walked in. She remained in her seat and tried to hide her face, not wanting to be spotted. She recognised a few of the guys from Ben's gym class and guessed they knew about the date. She was doing well until Ben walked through also, she looked up angrily but tears were filling her eyes as everyone stared at her.

"You actually hung around?" Ben laughed jeering on his mates.

Kono blushed deeply, biting her lip to avoid the embarrassment of tears.

"What was this, a dare?" Kono snapped, her voice wavering.

"Erm…something like that" One of the guy mumbled as another handed Ben some cash.

Kono shook her head, avoiding there gaze. Ben wandered over and leaned over the table.

"Look i'm sorry you ended up part of our joke, but I didn't think you would hang around"

"That's not an apology, stay away from me!" Kono growled as she grabbed her stuff and hurried out.

Adam wandered down the beach, trying to clear his head. His father and brother were up to no good and Adam didn't want anything to do with it, he was sick of listening to his father hark on about business deals and how much money he could gain and was sick of his brother giving him a bad name. As Adam approached the edge of the beach, he noticed a shadow amount the rocks. Immediately his concern went to whoever it was, fear that they were planning to jump into the rocky water.

"Hello?" Adam called as he approached.

He didn't get a reply but continued round, climbing over a large bolder like rock and looking up to a small ledge.

"Kono?"

Kono hiccuped and wiped her tears in embarrassment, trying her best to avoid the sudden presence. She was surprised and taken aback.

"Whats wrong?" Adam asked, concern lacing his voice.

Kono couldn't speak, she was embarrassed and upset and didn't know what to say to him. How did she tell one of the most known boys in the school that she had been stood up by one of the guys on the basketball team.

Adam could tell she was embarrassed, she had a rising blush in her cheeks. He sighed and climbed up onto the ledge Kono was perched on, just sitting next to her.

They sat in silence for a few moments, the soft hiccups from Kono filling the space around them, was he out by the crashing waves.

"Do you want to tell me why your so upset?" Adam asked softly.

Kono wasn't sure if she could trust Adam, she felt betrayed by the whole male race.

"I mean, I'm out here to clear my head…yah no, my father and brother they just don't stop. Theres always something, always expecting me to be like them. Its annoying…sometimes it's just to much. I find the sea is calming, even when its choppy. Maybe its the motion." Adam rambled.

Kono's tears slowed and she smiled shyly.

"I love the sea…it's like my second home, its' safe."

"I wouldn't say it's safe…you can drown." Adam said with a misplaced chuckle.

"Not if you trust it…learn to know it." Kono said softly.

"You surf don't you?" Adam asked

"Hmm, how did you know?"

"Only a surfer would have that much confidence in the ocean"

"You just have to learn to understand it" Kono smiled.

Adam noted the smile and nudged Kono's shoulder.

"There's that dimply smile" Adam laughed.

Kono blushed, she was unsure if she could trust him and part of her wandered if this was another dare but the other half of her made her think Adam was genuine."

"How did you know i have dimples?"

"I watch you" Adam said confidently before realising how creepy he sounded. "Wait…I don't mean in a creepy way…I mean like, I see you around" Adam rambled.

"Its' okay, I noticed you too"

Adam relaxed and the two sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes.

"You don't have to tell me why your crying but you can if you want to" Adam said sweetly.

Kono turned her head, her eyes a little blurry from the tears and her nose red and sniffly. She thought she must have looked a right state, mascara was probably running down her cheeks. She hated wearing make up, but for her date she thought she would make an effort, she wished she hadn't.

"I was stood up" Kono mumbled, her stomach doing somersaults.

Adam frowned, he couldn't understand why anyone would stand such a beautiful girl up.

"Do I know them?" Adam asked swiftly.

Kono sighed, Adam was the year above but she knew he knew Ben.

"Ben Bass"

Adam clenched his fists, anger filling him. He knew Ben, they had played a few games in the basket ball court at lunches, they had a few metal friends, but Adam also knew Ben was a jerk. He had the charm but would stab you in the back. Adam hated that he even associated himself with some of them guys but with his brothers bad boy popularity and his family money, the wrong people was sure fire attractions.

"I'm sorry Kono…he…."

"You don't need to say anything, I know your friends with him" Kono sighed.

"I'm not really…he's friends with my mate Liam"

"Oh"

"Hey, what he's done is a real jerk thing to do…he's missed out on getting to know a beautiful girl, you didn't deserve that"

"Thanks…I don't think anyone else would see that…all his mates walked in with him, they were all laughing at me because I waited for him." Kono sighed, more tears forming. "It was so embarrassing"

"It's be old news in a few days"

"I was a mug Adam…i thought Ben liked me, I was so stupid, why would Ben Bass like me"

"Because your gorgeous…that's what attracted him" Adam began.

"So he just wanted to do stuff with me" Kono sighed sadly hating that sex was so easy of guys.

"Probably…but he's the fool, a real man would want to get to know you. The beautiful looks are an added bonus to your genuine, friendly, kind personality."

"How would you know…you just see men in the hall" Kono sighed sadly.

"Hey I payed a lot of attention, I took notes" Adam joked cheekily.

Kono grinned, she was enjoying Adam's company, even if she knew her parents and Chin would never approve of her talking to him. His family was known to the police and since her cousin was a cop, swell as most of her family…

"Your shivering" Adam sighed, wishing he had a hoodie to warm her with.

"I'm okay"

"Why don't I walk you home?" Adam offered.

Kono smiled appreciating the offer but she knew it was probably not a good idea.

"That's sweet but, my cousin's Chin Ho Kelly…and my family are cops. They ermm…."

"Know my family well for all the wrong reasons" Adam sighed.

Kono blushed, hating that she even had to bring it up.

"I don't know you, I'm not judging but I know if my mum or dad saw you walking me up my drive…and I'm late anyway so mum's going to be mad…"

"Why don't I walk you part way, it's dark now, I'd rather walk you to your street if that' okay with you?"

Kono smiled a genuine smile and nodded, accepting Adam's hand as he helped her down and walked her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kono lay on her bed staring intently at the ceiling. Her mum had been angry when she returned home late the night before and sent her to her room. Kono didn't want to tell her mum what had happened, she was embarrassed and anxious about going back to school come Monday and knowing her mum had been the girl with all the guys when she was young made Kono feel worse. It was Saturday morning and Kono knew she had to get ready for surf practice. She was excited because Adam had text her to check up on her following the night before and he said he would try swing by and catch her surfing. Kono found herself wanting to see Adam but knowing her family would never approve, her cousin especially would be angry if he knew she was even talking to Adam.

"Kono are you ready?" Nani yelled.

Kono sighed and quickly threw a bikini on and some shorts. She grabbed her bag and headed out to the front room where her mum was waiting.

"If you miss a curfew again Kono I wont be letting you go to surf practice, do you understand?" Nani threatened.

Kono sighed and nodded her head, she felt uncomfortable under her mothers stare and avoided her gaze.

"How was last night?" Nani asked softly, knowing Kono had met a guy even though Kono had told her mother it was just casual, Nani thought it may be more and wanted to know.

Kono tensed and blushed, quickly turning back to her mum.

"It was fine"

"Not good"

"Were just friends or whatever, it isn't going anywhere" Kono sighed rolling her eyes and heading to the car.

Kono ran out the water after practice, drying herself with her towel and pulling on her shorts. She was sad that Adam hadn't shown but she also knew it was probably best that no one saw her talking to him. As she grabbed her bag and went to walk home she noticed Adam approach her. She glanced round to see who was watching, inwardly kicking herself but smiling as Adam just chuckled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it earlier…work was busy" Adam smiled.

"That's okay…It was nice of you to come" Kono smiled.

"Do you want to get a shave ice?" Adam asked softly.

Kono could tell he was nervous at asking her and that warmed Kono's heart.

"Erm…do you mind if we go somewhere…"

"Why don't you go sit on the ledge and i'll bring you over a grape shave ice" Adam suggested.

Kono grinned then frowned.

"How did you know Grapes my favourite?"

"I've seen you at school with a purple tongue when you laugh"

Kono giggled.

"You've been staring at me to much" Kono laughed.

"I won't be long"

Kono felt suddenly nervous, her face dropping slightly.

"I promise, I'll be five minutes" Adam assured seeing how worried Kono was.

Kono sat on the ledge swinging her legs, her bag to her right and a space to her left for Adam. She had butterflies in her tummy…she hated that Ben had made her lose all trust in guys. She told herself she was being ridiculous and that Adam would be back shortly but inwardly she was worried. She contemplated grabbing her bag and just running home and avoiding guys forever but then Adam returned, clambering up the rocks to sit next to Kono, a grape shave ice for Kono and a strawberry one for himself.

"Hey, I promised I would be back….I don't break promises" Adam grinned.

Kono smiled and ate some shave ice, she could feel her cheeks turning pink and she wished Adam didn't make her feel so giddy.

"You can't let what happened yesterday get to you Kono…I know it must have been embarrassing but it just proves what a jerk Ben is" Adam said softly.

"But he made me look stupid and everyone will be talking about it" Kono sighed sadly.

"It will be old news before you know it"

"That's easy to believe when you weren't the one sitting alone"

Adam wanted to offer Kono some kind of comfort, he wanted to make things better for her but she was right, he didn't get it.

"Why did you wait?"

Kono looked to her toes, staring at the chipped blue nail polish.

"I just thought he would come…I want him to come"

"You deserve better"

"You don't even know me, how would you know If I deserve better?"

"I'm trying to get to know you, besides what he did to you isn't fair on anyone"

"Hmmm"

"How did it even come about, you and Ben?"

"You ask a lot of questions"

"Sorry"

"No, I ermmm….Me and Ben used to surf together. He was on the coral prince team but dropped out for basket ball…we were once quiet good friends i guess but it was always friends at surf it didn't extend to school" Kono sighed.

"He doesn't deserve to be with you"

"Thank's Adam"

"So has it always been Grape?" Adam grinned, nudging Kono.

Kono smiled, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"Yep! My cousin would alway take me to get shave ice and I would only have the grape one just because I wanted the purple tongue" Kono giggled.

"That's cute"

Kono laughed and chatted with Adam for an hour longer before gathering her stuff. Adam insisted on walking Kono home, the pair able to talk comfortably. As they approached Kono's house Adam stopped short, not wanting to be seen and cause trouble for Kono.

"I don't care if anyone see's you, your just walking me home" Kono said with a smile.

"You sure?"

Kono smiled and nodded and continued walking, Adam leading her up her driveway.

"Thanks for hanging out with me" Kono said softly.

"I enjoyed myself"

"I really don't want to go to school tomorrow" Kono sighed.

"Hey it will be okay, hold your head high" Adam assured.

"Thankyou…I guess I might see you around school"

"Im sure you will" Adam grinned as he said goodbye and headed home.

Kono watched him leave and walked up the front steps and heading inside, her mum, dad and cousin staring at her angrily.

"Why was Adam Noshimuri walking you home?" Ke'ano snapped.

Kono frowned, her face filled with worry as she tried to find her words.


End file.
